Guilty Insanity!
by Darkness-Aura
Summary: Veiwers request must be put in....I need to know if anyone actually wants me to update.
1. New Recruit of Diverse Characteristics

Chapter One: New recruit of Diverse Characteristics

Having an enchanted key on your back all the time was fun, especially when it did not mind you when you decided to hack it all about at anyone who tried to take it from you. Currently the scene was traditional, A.B.A. faced against Johnny, a chivalrous bandit who took in homeless girls and took care of them, all the while teaching them to steal. A.B.A. currently accused him of trying to trick her to join in order to take her key from her.

"You just want Paracelsus!" A.B.A. shouted to Johnny.

Johnny looked surprised, and then he smiled. "No, what I want is for you to live an interesting life, rather than a live off the streets one."

A.B.A. didn't quite understand what she was hearing, for once, she actually heard someone care! She decided that she should probably ask Paracelsus. She turned to him and it rolled its eyes. A.B.A. smiled and turned to the anxious Johnny.

"Well….if you are telling the truth…I suppose." At that instant Johnny grabbed her and flew towards the May ship. May spun around as Johnny ran passed, almost causing her to spill her Ramen noodles.

"Hey! Johnny! Who's that?" May asked him with jealousy.

Johnny turned around and let go of ABA, ABA giving a sigh of relief. He then smiled broadly to his companion. "Could you believe it? I found her walking the streets with old rags for clothes, a key and eyes that looked like they haven't slept in days!" He rubbed ABA's head and soon pulled away, finding her hair dirtier than he thought. He gasped. "Gah! May!"

May slurped the last of her food and dropped her plate, doing a salute. "Yes Johnny?"

"Emergency Wash down! Her! All units!" Johnny then pointed at a surprised ABA.

"Eh?" she asked in confusion.

Suddenly May blew a large whistle, causing a bunch of crew members wielding cleaning materials; including Dizzy and April to appear from their post.

"What is it May?" Dizzy asked politely.

"Code Orange! May yelled while pointing at a surprised ABA.

The girls gasped at ABA's dirty body and tackled her immediately, causing her to yelp, then they carried her off, leaving the enchanted key behind, an annoyed look on its normally emotionless face.

"Well, time to get back to our new wide screen television! May, inform me when you are done!" Johnny yelled out to her, leaving for the common decks.

Later ABA opened her eyes to find herself in a bath tub full of more bubbles than she thought possible, her yes widened.

"Holy Keys!" She cursed.

"Hey! No cussing!" May scolded, pulling out a sponge and some heavy duty shampoo.

Dizzy examined ABA closely, her wings taking great interest in the key sticking out the side of her head. Necro tried tugging it lightly while Undine poked it with her index finger. Dizzy asked her a personal question.

"How long has it been since your last clean up?" Dizzy asked.

ABA shyly looked around, looking at all of the girls with cleaning devices.

"Um….never?"

The girls gasped, and Dizzy fainted. May ran up to her and took out her whistle again, but not before grinning maliciously at ABA, causing her to move back more than May's previous "Get in your face" act had done.

"Scrub her down dawgs!" May shouted, blowing her whistle like a mad person.

Then girls all began scrubbing her down, ABA wondered if she would see the light of day again, feeling that they were taking it too far, although she liked feeling clean. After what seemed like a 4 hour scrub down, which it probably was, they suddenly threw her behind a curtain for new clothes.

"Gah!" ABA shouted as she flew through the air, the girls jumped behind it and started dressing her in random things. Dizzy was revived and began helping the others.

Soon enough they pulled back the drapes and put her in front of a mirror. ABA noted that all they did to her downward spiky hair was make it clean, in which case, it was down in the classic short hair style. She definitely noticed the clothes though, since they thought ABA looked good in punk, they gave her Black under clothing (you know what I mean!) a black T-shirt with a picture of a key on it, a leather jacket with far too many buckles, chains and pockets that were nearly useless, and black tight jeans, along with snug comfortable black boots…and black socks.

ABA blinked and touched her face, noticing she now had new black leather gloves, like her old ones. Her eyes were still tired, that's the only thing she recognized, feeling sweaty she took off the annoying gloves. "Gah…"

"It's the only thing we had in your size! Besides, looks good!" May commented, patting her shoulder. ABA grimaced.

"You should get some rest!" Dizzy pointed to her eyes. "You have some huge moons under those pools!" ABA looked at her strangely. She sighed.

Necro popped out from nowhere and pointed at her. "In other words you look like crap! Go to sleep you sicko!" Then he disappeared. Dizzy raised a finger, but closed her mouth and retreated, she thought ABA had the picture.

"Well…I guess I am kind of sleepy." ABA then proceeded with April to an unoccupied room; soon enough April came back out. The girls looked at her expectantly. "Did you know she hadn't slept a wink since she was born?" May gasped. "She should be dead!"

"Well…I don't know…perhaps she is different….however, she really looked like she needed sleep." Dizzy added. The girls nodded quietly and left the Bathroom/make up room/dresser/…you get it!

Meanwhile Johnny was interested with the Key ABA had before, it looked like it could use a disembodied voice to speak, he heard it growl! He just needed it to speak.

"Come on! You can talk to Johnny; I just want to know about the girl!"

The key narrowed its eyes. "Shut up! Fool!"

Johnny backed up, surprised. "So, you can speak!"

"Yes, I can."

"So you mind telling me about ABA?"

"You mean besides the fact that she does nothing but carry me around, hug me and stare at me while I try to sleep? I swear she didn't sleep a wink in her life because of her obsession!"

"Uh…I suppose…"

"Oh…well I got nothing."

"Hmm….I was thinking about allowing her to join my crew. She could use that fighting skill to help us."

"Hmm…I don't know…she can be…hard to tolerate…"

"What do you mean?"

"Two words….Sugar, Caffeine."

"Not another one!" Johnny held his head in disbelief.

"Yep."

"She uses that stuff in order to stay awake and stare at you?"

"A pure whack job, eh?"

"Crap…"

As soon as Johnny finished his conversation with the inanimate object, May walked in, closing the door behind her. "So what's with the deal? Giving us special orders like that?"

"Simple my princess." Johnny replied. "She was in need, innocent and a street rat, I could not possibly let such a run down looking girl get away."

"Sometimes I think you might care too much."

"If I didn't I might not have you or anyone else up here, it was a very thin line, I am always thickening it, I'd say by now, it would take a pretty long sword to cut it."

"Hmm…I suppose." May's reply came thoughtfully.

"So, what is she doing now?"

"Sleeping."

"Hmm…I thought so. Well we shall have a robbery tomorrow; we'll see if she can join us tomorrow, if she has rested enough, then I'll give her some pirate clothes." Johnny said to May coolly.

"Alright, no need to worry about her street clothes; we have it taken care of!" May told him.

"Ok, take her key here and put it in her room, she might maul someone for it tomorrow, the thing told me she 'stares' at it when it's night time."

"Eh?" May asked.

"Sigh…Never mind, just bring it to her room, then you can go play." Johnny informed her.

"Ok Johnny!" May then left the room.

The next morning was made quite noticeable to ABA, because someone had opened her window by a little, ABA decided she should sleep a little longer; she liked the feeling and wanted it to last for awhile. After about 4 more hours added to her already 8 hour rest, she woke up again, energized and feeling great. ABA stretched for awhile, allowing her muscles to wake up. She brushed her hair in the style she had it in after her bath and put back on her 'clothes', soon enough she noticed her Key on the floor.

"Paracelsus!" ABA squeaked, rushing over to it and hugging it furiously. "My good friend! How I missed your Round ness!"

"Argh!" It screamed.

"Come now, my hugs aren't that bad!"

"No, but that buckle in my side hurts!"

ABA looked down and seen that her shirt was obviously dangerous to Paracelsus' health, so she took it off. "I didn't like that shirt anyway, it was sticky and hot…" She snuggled with the Key for a few more moments and noticed her stomach growl. "I'm hungry!" She shouted, then she rushed out of her room and towards the decks, where a few of the girls were heading towards the kitchens, ABA decided to follow.

"Hmmm…your eyes don't have circles under then anymore!"

"Yeah, isn't that great? I didn't know sleep was so great! I had dreams too!" ABA smiled at the key.

"Yeah…sure is…"

As they both walked towards the kitchens, while Ky leaped down from a pole and took out a walkie-talkie. Concealing him self in a shadow.

"I found one of the eight legendary weapons Kliff!" Ky reported.

"Good! Try and get it!" Kliff responded.

"Yes sir." Then Ky began following ABA silently, ABA unaware of the Godly knight following her.

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed this new story so far, I will add more chapters and length it you review, trust me! Funnies will show up in the next chapters! You will definitely get hard laughs!


	2. Dizzy, Super Herorine!

Chapter 2: Dizzy, The Super Herorine!

ABA soon found herself inside the mess hall for the May ship. Many girls and 'cafeteria ladies' were there, to ABA, it looked more like a school cafeteria. ABA decided to grab some of the usual things anyone should eat in the morning, like cereal, an apple and some orange juice. Once ABA found an empty chair she set her key down and smiled evilly.

"Paracelsus, time for your orange juice!"

"No! You know I hate the acidic beverage!" The key began hopping away, but ABA soon tackled it.

"Not so fast! Crafty one!" ABA smiled at her prisoner, this is what they have always done in the morning, however, after awhile, the key decided to stop eating or drinking all together because of it, causing him to tape the sides of his mouth with X shaped ban aids.

"Besides, you know I don't eat anymore!" Paracelsus shouted.

ABA turned her head awkwardly to find that each and every single crew member, even Dizzy was staring impolitely at the spectacle at hand.

"What?" She asked.

They all shrugged.

"Well?" ABA was starting to wonder why or what they were staring at.

Dizzy pointed to Paracelsus, who was currently trying to snap ABA's neck in half with the chains he usually bared. ABA turned around quickly and smiled.

"Nice try!"

"Dang it!"

Dizzy never understood anyone with any kind of obsession; she thought that the obsession with Johnny May had been nothing more than a fond adoration, except in this new crew members case, this was almost completely different. Dizzy, being the kind and generous one, decided to invite ABA and her supposed guardian key.

"Hey! ABA! You're welcome to sit over here with me and May!" Dizzy waved her hand about in order to gain her attention. Necro yelled in her head about dirty hobos. While Undine told him to shut the fettle sticks up, which Dizzy cringed for a moment at, because she knew what Undine had meant.

ABA snapped her head in Dizzy's direction, stared for awhile and then smiled. Getting up from the floor with Paracelsus, she began to pick up her tray and turn her attention to sitting down with some possible first time friends!

"Ok!" ABA then proceeded her journey to Dizzy's table, which oddly seemed to be slowed by suspension physics, carrying Paracelsus, who didn't look to happy right at that moment that is until…intervention! Ky, our favorite Holy knight, has just decided to bust in, causing multiple spilling of milk cartons, juices and a few other things to spill on someone.

"Ahh! My new dress!" Dizzy screamed. Fire soon lit up in her eyes and anger slowly began to rise, Ky began walking about the Mess Hall, looking for someone.

"Ok….which one of you has a name that is held within initials?" Ky asked.

The girls all looked at each other confused, then one of them pointed at ABA, who was currently licking spilled apple juice off of Paracelsus. Ky soon reached her and looked at the disturbing picture, he shuttered.

"Um…young lady, you…are licking a legendary weapon there."

"So?" ABA turned away from her favorite key and pouted. "You want Paracelsus too don't you?"

"Um…well yes, you see, it is a relic from the Holy wars and I need it back so no one is in danger of all the items connecting to create a huge destructive gear weapon bent on destroying the universe!" Ky took a breath of air and patted his chest. "Whew…"

ABA just stared for a moment, and then she blinked. "Wait…what?"

"Dang it! Just give me the key axe you kingdom hearts clone!" Ky reached for it, but was stopped by an extremely angry looking Dizzy. Ky fell down on his bottom from the sudden appearance and frowned.

"Uh, what's the matter Dizzy?" Ky asked, afraid to think that he may have had something to do with it.

"You…made me spill something on my new dress!" She said through an oddly unfriendly voice.

"Oh….crap." Ky frowned farther.

"Prepare to face the wrath of…." Dizzy then grabbed her ruined dress and ripped it off to reveal…..Spandex in superhero style! Along with a cape and utility belt she just happened to make out of paper and cardboard.

"Super Dizzy!"

Ky just stared for at her for a few moments, then he keeled over and began snickering uncontrollably. "S-s-sorry….I can't help it….that is just plain….pathetic!" Ky then stood up in front of a fuming Dizzy, slapping his lap, making the spectacle funnier by the second, soon enough, the others began laughing as well, even Johnny, who had just arrived from his bubble bath, keeled over at the sight that was Dizzy in a poorly made costume.

"That's it! Prepare for a world of hurt!" Dizzy fumed loudly; she quickly grabbed for her 'utility belt' and grabbed what looked like mini versions of her in the form of throw able shurikens. She pulled her arm back and threw them straight at KY, Ky; being to consumed by laughter, didn't notice the sharp Dizzy projectiles coming towards him. Unfortunately, they cut his hair and made it look like a buzz cut, they also cut his pants and uniform.

Ky, startled by what had just happened pulled out a mirror and looked at his hair, then he screamed loudly.

"My beautiful hair is gone! The torment! The agony! The pain!" Ky threw the mirror away, almost hitting May square in the face.

"Hey!" She yelled.

Ky then grabbed his infamous Thunderseal and proceeded to jump off of the May ship, yelling into a intercom about aborting the current mission.

The whole May ship fell into silence, for many reasons of course, one, how the heck did Ky get aboard the ship when it was so high in the air without being noticed? Tow, how did Dizzy make that costume, and why was it flowing in the wind, when there was none? And three….what the heck was ABA doing licking her key? These were all floating questions in everyone's minds as the silence grew more intense.

Soon enough, Dizzy comprehended what happened and broke the silence.

"Um….Ahem…Dizzy saves the day! Goodbye good people! Away!" Dizzy then leapt into the air, jumping up and down, trying to force Necro and Undine to fly, Necro was screaming to make her stop, and Undine was shouting about cramps. Soon enough Dizzy disappeared onto the decks, leaving everyone to stare.

"What the heck…" ABA cursed.

"Yep, that's the first time I've seen it too." Johnny agreed.

"Do you think she could have actually flied out of here?" May asked.

"Nope." replied April.

Dizzy soon enough came back from the back doors of the kitchen, looking out of breath and acting as if nothing has happened. "Hello everyone! Did I miss something?"

"…" Everyone stares at her like she is insane.

"What? Come on! It's my first time….sheesh…" Dizzy pouted.

"So….why is everyone sitting down? Let's clean this place up!" said one of the Lunch ladies.

"Yeah!" yelled some of the girls, the others, which consisted of Dizzy, May, April, ABA, and Johnny, who isn't a girl at all, decided to leave before they were caught in the girls 'cleaning' time.

Johnny found his favorite recliner and plopped down on it, a serious look on his brow as he began to think on the past, humiliating, but funny events that just happened. Rubbing his chin, he looked to Dizzy, May and April who were currently sitting down in front of him expectantly, ABA, however, was at the candy bar machine, eating far too much sugary sweets.

They were in side an office room right next to the kitchens; it mostly consisted of a hall way that formed an L, a few rooms and a candy bar machine, that as you already know, consisted of one lone girl, a key and a few bars of insanely sugary sweets.

"Alright, first we need to figure out why Ky came onto our ship for one of our crew mates."

Dizzy raised her hand madly, trying to get Johnny to call on her, for some reason or another; she thought they were at a business meeting.

"Uh…yes…Dizz?"

"He said that her key was an important and destructive relic from the crusades!" Dizzy smiled while finishing her sentence.

"Oh…well that isn't too surprising, good job Dizzy." Dizzy smiled triumphantly.

May grimaced with jealousy and decided to get back at Dizzy later, but for now, all she could do was put ketchup on her tail, in hopes Pirate kitty would attack her later, May smiled and put her Ketchup bottle away. Dizzies tail twitched a little, but she didn't notice.

"How about I go and tell one of the smarter Pirates to research the weapons, this way we can find them, and sell them to the police or the highest bidder!" May smirked at her amazing plan and bowed.

"That's a great idea!" Johnny bellowed, getting up from his chair. "To the computer room, away!" Johnny then proceeded to run past a munching ABA and into the computer room in order to research about the items.

"Well, I suppose I shall go and make some lunch! See you May!" Dizzy got up from the ketchup splattered chair and left for the kitchen, soon enough, Pirate kitty followed her.

After a few moments, May could hear Dizzy trying to get the rabid cat away from her tail.

"Oh god! Get it off! It licks my tail! It's a demon!" Then the cat was seen thrown off of the rail.

"Oh well…the cat was sacrificed, but it was worth it! Ha, ha!" May leaped from her hair and laughed manically.

"Did you forget to take your pills again May?" April asked fro the seat next to her.

"Uh….um….yes…" May hung her head in shame.

"Go take them." April pointed to another hallway that was labeled 'Medications' on the other side of the room. May soon went after it, leaving April alone.

"Finally!" April then took out a game boy and began playing it for hours on end.

Meanwhile Dizzy was still traumatized from the Pirate cat incident, Undine was currently comforting Dizzy, while Necro was drawing things about kicking cats and how they benefit regular and daily life. They were currently on Dizzies bed.

"Calm down Dizzy, it's alright! I'm sure the cat didn't mean to attack you! You know it likes Ketchup!"

"But Ketchup is the color of blood!" Dizzy cried.

"I say we burn them all with fire!" Necro said.

"Shut up Necro!" Undine then proceeded with an ice fish in his face.

"Urgh!"

"Hey! I'm the one with the problem here!" Dizzy complained.

"You shut up!" Necro pointed at her.

"Wha? I'll kill you!" Dizzy then used her ketchup smeared tail to bite Necro's head.

"Ahh! I've gone handicapped!"

Then Dizzy smacked Undine in the face, even though she didn't really do anything.

"Ouch!"

Because they were all hitting each other one way or another, they all began to hit each other until a huge fight broke out between them. Necro was unleashing a Gamma blade, while Undine performed the super boss attack Dizzy used before, while all Dizzy had was her tail. The battle was lopsided and insane, and yet for some reason, no one noticed.

Meanwhile, Testament was roasting a turkey over an open fire, readying to bite it like a hungry orphan, until he sensed the immense energy coming from the May ship just up ahead. He stopped his current lunch plan and looked to the sky.

"What the…is that Dizzy? They had better not hurt her! Those corrupt dirty little humans!" As Testament says this, however, the camera goes to a pile of magazines that say 'Cover girl' on them. Testament quickly grabs the camera man and pierces his throat.

"Ahhh!" the camera man screamed.

"That's what you get you dirty snooping human!" Testament finished killing the guy, the grabbed his turkey and made his way in the direction of the May ship, defying all laws of gravity and physics by flying without wings or anything else.

"Hold on Dizzy! I shall be there soon enough!"

End chapter

Please review! Notice how my story is all crazy and what not? Well, that's what happens when you are happy! Things happen….


	3. Insanity Anyone?

Chapter Three: Insanity Anyone?

The fight between her raged on in what some would call psychotic. Dizzy was currently biting Undines hair, while Necro was punching Dizzy in the head. Dizzies tail currently busied itself with a bottle of ketchup it had found lying on Dizzies bed. As the fight raged on, May decided to check on dizzy to see how she was doing, now being calm and collected because of her "pills."

"Hey, Dizzy, did you take Johnny's videos again? Or is that you making that chung-lee noise in there?" May pressed her ear to the door, in order to get a better hearing of what might be occurring in there. Soon enough, the words became clearer, but what she heard was disturbing.

"Ah! Necro, what are you doing! That will never fit in there!"

"Ha! Feel the burn women!" This soon followed by a loud cry, which sounded like something was being done in there.

"Necro! How dare you!" May then heard an Ice cracking noise, then Necro being smashed against a drawer.

"Urgh!"

"The pain!"

"I broke my finger nail!"

"…"

May backed up from the door, confused and blushing, she was wondering what the heck they could be doing in there, and whether it was possible for Dizzy to even know about the things she suspected of her. May soon decided that the only way to find out was to bust down the door with her anchor!

"Dizzy! That is not the right way to feel better!" May bust down the door only to find a scene that really wasn't very claming, or for that matter, sanitary, Dizzy was currently using her tail to knaw on Necro's head, while Necro screamed and blasted beams everywhere, Dizzy was punching Undine, while Undine was biting Dizzies Arm in an attempt to get her to stop throwing Punches. Dizzy also had a jar on her head, May guessed that had come from when she heard Dizzy say "it would never fit in there.", because her hair was frazzled and looked like it was forced into the jar, but it wasn't enough to suffocate her.

"Uh…did you too have a fight, or are you just trying to kill your self?"

The three, or rather Dizzy, stared at May surprised, then they all pointed at one another, Necro to Dizzy, Undine to Necro, and Dizzy to Undine.

"He/She/it stared it!" they all screamed.

"I don't care who started it! Why were you fighting anyway, and why are you all smeared with ketchup? Wait….oh…yeah."

Dizzy ripped the jar from her head, anger in her eyes, Necro backed off, and Undine looked sheepish. Dizzy stood up, he tail still munching on food that was lying about her room, Dizzy then marched over to May, fist clenched, she pointed a finger at May, who's head retreated, staring at the ominous finger.

"You were the one who put ketchup on my tail in order to make Pirate kitty attack me weren't you!"

"Come on! It's just a joke between friends….right Dizzy…umm...right? He he..." May began backing up as Dizzies anger raised, and then at the moment May turned to run, Dizzy yelled "Necro Install!" And chased the poor pirate girl, May running for dear life.

"Ahhh! Satan has come for my souuuullll! May ran past Johnny, who came around to see where May was for so long, Johnny wondered where she was off to, just to find his answer as an angry Dizzy pursued our favorite pirate girl.

"Well…better get the medical files." Johnny sighed as he headed for Mays medical insurance.

Testament, finally arriving aboard the may ship, decided to head for the decks, considering Dizzies power outburst, which were becoming stronger, Dizzy wouldn't be in an enclosed space of any kind, his assumption was correct, for as soon as he took a step, an orange blur ran past him yelling "It's Satan!" which sounded like her words were following her, so it was hard to hear, but Testament understood her words anyway, at least to an extent.

"Satan? What's she talking about?" Testament didn't have much time to scratch his head in thought however, for Dizzy soon ran right past him, just as the first, only with more force, yelling "Kill!" the entire time. Testament knew now what had happened up here.

"Oh crap…not another accident." Testament sighed and decided to find Johnny, trying to stop two things that ran faster than him, was almost impossible. He then headed towards the medical insurance rooms, guessing Johnny would be preparing May for the hospital if she were caught.

Johnny was just about to open Mays file when there was a Knock on his door, agitated, thinking it was April again, asking for more batteries, opened the door violently and yelled at the person.

"What do you want you gaming obsessed freak?"

Testament blinked. "I haven't played a game since I was 7! What are you trying to say?"

"Oh, Testament, what are you doing here? I thought you were April." Johnny then pointed to April playing a PSP, her eyes were red and looked tired, explaining why Johnny was frustrated, because she must have asked for plenty of batteries in order to play long enough for THAT to happen to her eyes.

"Well, I'm not; I came over because I sensed Dizzy using her gear powers, I found out why a moment ago, turns out she's chasing one of your 'crew mates'.

"Oh yeah….that's why I'm in here….you see…I think Dizzy lost her sanity."

"She never had 'sanity' Johnny, only pure innocence! Now you crazy humans have taught her how to deal with emotions called 'anger'!" Testament was now in a posture commonly known as the "I'm Angry and I'm going to do what she is doing to you!" kind of thing.

"Hey, hey, now calm down, I had nothing to do with it, you can't stop her from having free will, free will is what makes use human! You're a human too, if not, you'd be listening to someone's orders, now wouldn't you? Free will takes innocence, it was about time Dizzy did so before it was too late."

"…You were practicing that line weren't you?" Testament asked bluntly.

"Yep, but I seemed to have gotten a point across to you."

"….What is it I'm going to do now? I'm stuck down there, watching a forest, and here you are…doing what you want!"

"You could stop trying to protect her from free will and…watch her from here, I could use another person to keep things under order, as you know, we need gender differences, at least to a certain point….there are times when…well I just can't help them…you know?"

"Uh…yeah..." Testament put away the scythe he carried in defense and sighed. "So…uh…I can just…watch her from here?"

"Testament, old' buddy…I think we need to talk a little about….personal enjoyment!" Johnny smiled deviously at Testament, causing him to frown.

May didn't think she was going to escape now, she had reached a dead end in a hall way and was trapped, she was now at the mercy of Dizzy. She looked around for anything that might be of any use for her, a laundry chute or maybe something that would lead to another room, but to no avail. It wasn't until May has just realized this painful fact, that an angry voice spoke from behind her.

"Now I got you! Now let's see how you like to be mauled by a cat!" At this, Dizzy pulled out a stray cat and a can of tuna.

"No…" May replied.

"Oh yes…." Dizzy nodded in satisfaction.

"Ill do anything! I'll be your servant! I'll clean you laundry for a week!"

"Make it two weeks and you have a deal." Dizzy stopped her Necro install and held out her hand, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Alright…." May sighed and shook her hand.

"You should go now; I have some interesting spills on my clothes this time!"

"Crap…" May sighed and walked away to the laundry decks.

Once May was out of sight, Dizzy spotted Johnny, and Testament, who appeared to have a much lighter attitude than usual, Johnny appeared to be leading him to a dark room, and Dizzy knew nothing good could come from that, because she knew what that room was full of! Manly things…were what Johnny told her, but she had Necro go in there once, and he came out with a few more pounds of weight…

Dizzy decided to intervene before Testament turned into a slob like Johnny was sometimes.

"Uh…I better go now!" She then flew over to Testament and Johnny, hoping Johnny didn't brainwash him yet.

Testament was really trying to listen to Johnny's talk about the daily life of a human, but he couldn't really understand it, what were these things about, brushing your teeth? And going to the bathroom? That just seemed like a waste of time, and this other thing called, mid-age crisis, when a middle aged man or women began fearing that their life on this planet was getting shorter by the minute.

"So…are you saying that I have to do these things in order to live a comfortable and stable life?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying…now about women…"

"Testament! Do not listen to him! He is just trying to make you into a Johnny clone!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

Both of them turned to see Dizzy rushing towards then at high speeds, almost like she was trying to stop a bomb from going off before it destroyed all of human kind, both Johnny and Testament decided that the best thing to do was to jump out of the way like their lives depended on it, and in fact, that's exactly what they did.

"Testament! Starboard side! I go on the other! Go!" Johnny then leaped out of the way like a man would 'hit the dirt', Testament doing the same, as soon as Dizzy reached them, she couldn't stop, so she crashed into a garbage can right behind them.

"Argh! The banana peels!"

"Well…that was interesting…" Testament replied.

"She's going to be in there for awhile…"

"Why?"

Just then, the garbage can was pulled into the wall, and then came back, with no Dizzy in it.

"That's why."

"Where did she go?" Testament turned to Johnny violently, thinking that there might be a furnace down there or something.

"A big pile of…doom…doom..." Johnny frowned; Dizzy would chase him for a week after this.

"That isn't even right!"

"Sure isn't…." Johnny frowned and decided to go to his 'Man Room' anyway. "Coming Testament?"

"I've got no choice…" Testament frowned, and then followed him into his room.

END CHAPTER


	4. The Man Room

Chapter Four- The Man Room

The room wasn't what Testament had expected, he had expected to see x-rated covers and magazines all over the place, but instead of these perverted things, all Testament seen were a lot of video games, a huge Television and a fridge with snacks that looked almost impossible to believe existed.

"What…? Testament said surprised.

"Heh! What? Did you expect Porn all over the place? No…I'm not that kind of guy." Johnny tipped his hat and smirked as he walked over to the extra soft recliner he had in his room.

"So...this is all you have in here?" Testament asked.

"Yep."

"Nothing perverted or disgusting?"

"Nope. Except maybe if you count the bikini ad in this video gaming magazine, but that wasn't really intentional."

"I guess I've miss interpreted you…"

"That's nothing to worry about; after all, you are a human…with thoughts."

"I never really thought that you were so thoughtful." Testament walked over to a seat beside Johnny and picked up a magazine right next to the chair.

"Heh, the word "thought" was said quite a few times…"

"I know, don't ruin it!" Testament replied.

Meanwhile Dizzy has found herself in the "DOOM!" area. Where all of the crews….waste goes. And let's just say Dizzy was silently sharpening a knife that looked like it was made out of titanium metal.

"Today we will be having a Johnny omelet with hamburgers and a side "sausage"!" Dizzy murmured wickedly.

"Whoa! That's evil and insane! Finally! I'm rubbing off on her!" NERCO shouted happily.

Undine shook her head, only because she could not find out a reason or a counter to tell Dizzy that would take the DOOM off of her mind.

"Alright…now all I need to do is get the heck out of her and maybe I'll be able to KILL JOHNNY!" Dizzy got up from the pile of peeled bananas and began screaming 'revenge'.

Looking left and right, she noticed almost no way to get out of the tight spot she was in currently, that is until she noticed the hatch for the disposal of trash.

"Ah! I could climb in through that and use the knife as a support for climbing!"

Undine smiled at Dizzies intelligence and congratulated her, except for Necro; for he knew there was nothing to congratulate someone about in a waste dump.

"Yeah, well can we go now? I'm beginning to feel nauseous." Necro complained.

"Alright! Here I come Johnny!" Dizzy growled evilly, causing Undine to sigh and Necro to cackle.

Meanwhile, again, as Johnny was eating some chips, he noticed an evil sense coming from somebody wanting revenge.

"Oh crap…looks like Dizzy wants a little pay back for the dodging out of the way thing…."

"Oh…yeah, I think that was one of the first times I feared for my life." Testament added.

"Mine too…" Johnny looked thoughtfully at the door and decided to check on his newer crewmember, realizing he just spent a 3 hour's time in his 'man room'.

"Crap! I've got to check on ABA! She might have eaten all of our reserve snacks!" With that, Johnny bust out of the room leaving Testament to himself.

"Hmm….I can't stay here….I'll gain a pound." Testament then brushed himself off and walked outside of the room, closing the door behind him, it wasn't long before he viewed Dizzy holding a knife in her hands, her eyes redder than usual.

"Exit! Stage Right!" Testament shouted, before ducking out of the way and running as Dizzy swiped the knife at an amazing speed.

"Come back here meat!" Dizzy shouted, giving chase.

May just happened to pop up when Dizzy began her chase and 'happened to take in the view.

"Ha! He's finally getting his!" May cried, clutching her hands for emphasis. It took her awhile to notice that April was standing next to her, slurping an slushy silently.

"Uh…"

"Yeah, I know, I seen nothing."

"Good."

With this April walked away, leaving May to the remaining things having to do with clothing.

Johnny ran as fast as he could around the ship, he could find ABA, so in order to get away from the impending dizzy threat; he began to run as fast as he could hoping to evade Dizzy long enough for her to calm down. As he ran he was also making sure some of the pirates were alright, except it was only by looking at them through his sun glasses as he ran, only because if he stopped, Dizzy would probably catch up to him, thinking about all of these possibilities made it impossible for him to see Testament rushing after him as he ran away from the thing Johnny was actually trying to avoid! Soon enough, they both collided!

"AHHH! THE FACE!

"MY HAIR!"

They both fell down and were knocked into a short unconscious state, just long enough for Dizzy to approach them!

"Now I will Cut you up and put you on the Ice dogs!" Dizzy said, making hand gestures that could have been mistaken for the finger.

Both Johnny and Testament looked at each other, deciding what they could do in order to save their lives; soon enough, jumping over board meant something. Nodding, they both got up, shook Dizzies hand, and both jumped right over the ship as it sailed in the air, 100,000 feet.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Dang Testament! It isn't that bad!"

Dumbfounded, Dizzy could not find the right words as to what had just happened in front of her eyes, that is until it clicked, causing her to panic.

"Holy Crap! Johnny and Testament jumped overboard!

Soon enough, as Dizzy smashed a near by Alarm that specifically and conveniently labeled the current situation, the whole ship crew was in a panic as they all began to go after the to ship abandoners.

END CHAPTER.

Yes…I know it was short, I will try to lengthen it soon! Review!


End file.
